1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to disk array systems. More particularly, the invention concerns a system for distributing sortwork data onto a disk array system using parallel read and write commands. The distribution scheme of the invention is particularly useful in conjunction with external sorting operations.
2. Description of the Related Art